To Taint A Pure Soul
by Kira Hatake
Summary: There are two sides to every soul a tainted black side and a pure white side. Kagome is the purest being alive but after the well is destroyed in a battle and she can no longer return to her family in the future. Then the betrayal of those she called her friends and family from the past. Stranded with no one to turn to will the darkness that resides in every soul overcome our dear
1. I

I.

Kagome lay curled in the fetal position close to where a well use to sit clutching some fur and a piece of cloth to her chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she relived what happened the day before. They had all betrayed and abandoned her right after the well had been destroyed.

_(Flashback)_

_Naraku stood beside the well chuckling evilly at them, "You would not do anything to harm the little miko's way home now would you Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha snarled at him, "You really think I care bastard."_

_Kagome's eyes widen when she saw Inuyasha unleash the wind scar towards Naraku who was still beside the well. Naraku disappeared just before the attack hit and destroyed the well._

_Kagome whirled on Inuyasha screaming, "You idiot how could you?"_

_Inuyasha growled at her, "Oi just shut up wench."_

_Kagome screamed at him with tears streaming down her face, "Do not tell me to shut up! You destroyed my only way home! I can never see my family again!"_

_Sango sneered at her, "If it is such a big deal to you Kagome why did you even come back? Why didn't you stay on that side with your family?"_

_Kagome stared at her in shock not believing what she was hearing, "So you do not want me here either Sango. What about you Miroku do you feel the same way?"_

_Kagome could feel herself becoming numb as she waited for what Miroku had to say._

_Miroku shook his head, "You do not belong here Lady Kagome. This time is not meant for you."_

_Kagome shook her head in disbelief Inuyasha had taken her only way home from her and now they did not want her around anymore. Could her life get any worse? Wait there was still a chance her little Shippo he would stand by her. He would never betray her but where was he?_

_Kagome looked around frantically for him, "Where is Shippo he will not abandon me as you all have?"_

_Eyes landing on the scorched ground and destroyed well Kagome saw some cloth and a bit of fur. She ran to it the cloth was from Shippo's bow that he wore in his hair and the fur was from his tail. Her little Shippo had been near the well as well when Inuyasha released his attack. Kagome let out a heart broken wail at the knowledge that her kit had been killed as well by Inuyasha's idiocy._

_Inuyasha snorted, "Another weak link that is out of the way."_

_She did not even notice when they left her alone._

_(Flashback End)_

She had nowhere to go since Kaede had died the year before. Sure the village would accept her but she still had a mission to complete. She could feel her hatred and anger grow for what they had done to her but she would fight it she could not let it consume her that would mean Naraku had won. If she were tainted she would taint the part of the jewel that she held.


	2. II

II.

A rustle in the bushes brought Kagome out of her thoughts and she began to panic. She had no way to protect herself from any attack and she senesced a demonic aura. She waited with baited breath to see if she would be attacked and killed. It would not be a shock after the day before. A woman came out of the forest and her eyes immediately landed on Kagome. Kagome could tell by the woman's aura that she was not human but she felt nothing malicious from her.

The woman rushed over to her, "Oh my, what happened to you? Are you okay young one?"

Kagome could only stare at the woman that now sat in front of her as she fretted over her. "Come child I will take care of you." The woman helped her to her feet and led her away from the place her life had been destroyed.

Staring at the young girl the woman spoke once more, "My name is Megumi child. Would you at least tell me your name?"

Kagome just stared ahead of her to where Megumi was leading her. Seeing that she would not speak as of yet Megumi decided that she would just call her little one until she decided to tell her what her name was.

Megumi was thinking about what lead her to stumble upon the little one in the first place. A Kami had come to her telling her that there was someone she needed to find. They needed her help and that once she found them she would no longer feel a pull on her soul. Once found she was to treat her as if she was her own kit. After that the Kami had left saying no more. She no longer felt the pull when she found this little one.

She could feel the power rolling off of the little one in waves. It also did not pass her notice that the little one that was now in her care was clutching a bit of fur and cloth that smelled like her but held a completely different sent as well. Maybe once she had calmed down some and became comfortable with her she would tell her what happened to her and what her name was.

She did not know how long her little one had been laying there but it could not have been too long. However she knew that she needed to get her fed, bathed, and changed into some clean clothing. She would have to hunt tonight and make sure her little one was fed and got some rest. She did not have any clothes with her so the bath and clean clothes would have to wait until they made it to her home. Thankfully her home was not too far off they would reach it by nightfall the next day.

Mind made up she searched for a place to hide her little one so she could hunt for food. Finding a suitable place she hides Kagome, "I will return shortly little one I am going to hunt for some food for us."

Turning her back she set off on the hunt. In the meantime Kagome had been it a trance she did not understand why this woman was helping her. She was still mourning her lost family and kit but she had calmed down considerably from what she had been. Now she just felt broken.


	3. III

III.

It had been a month and a half since Megumi brought Kagome to her home and Kagome had still yet to utter one word. Megumi had decided that she would try to pull Kagome from her shell once more. It was her hope that the darkness had not consumed her little one. It was noon when she sat down in front of Kagome.

Megumi spoke in a quiet and calm voice, "Little one it has been long enough that you have not spoken but now you need to. The only way you will be able to move past whatever happened to you is to speak about it. Perhaps it will make you feel better. Please little one I want to help you. It has been a month since I brought you here and you have not even told me your name."

Megumi waited with batted breath hoping her little one would finally speak to her. Kagome let out a loud wail that made Megumi wince a bit at its volume. However once that was done Kagome began to speak rapidly through her sobs. Megumi listened very carefully making sure she did not miss a word. Finally after about two hours Kagome had told Megumi everything that had happened up until the point that she found her.

Kagome fell to sleep after her emotions had been spilled out for Megumi to see. Megumi sighed in relief she still had not learned her little one's name. However she now knew what happened to her and where she came from. Her little one had told her all about her life and what had happened during it for the past three years. If Megumi had her math right that would put her little one at eighteen years old. She had been through so much in her short life.

Carrying her to her bed Megumi covered Kagome with a fur and kissed her on the forehead. Now that she had finally spoken they could move forward. Megumi could tell her little one had great amounts of power but it was untrained. She also felt something else that was deep in her little one's soul that felt demonic in nature. Once her little one awoke she would see if she would still speak and tell her what her name is. Then they would move on from there.


	4. IV

IV.

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling better than she had since everything that happened to her. She took a deep breath stretched and then pulled herself from bed. Walking around her new home she was looking for Megumi.

She heard a chuckle and then Megumi's voice, "Ah I see my little one had decided to wake up and greet the day. Tell me how do you feel this morning?"

Kagome let a small smile appear, "Better than I have in a while."

Megumi smiled softly at her, "Well come little one and have some breakfast."

Kagome sat down in front of Megumi and pulled her food to her. Once she finished eating she looked a Megumi curiously, "Why do you keep calling me little one?"

Megumi sighed softly, "That is because you were still in mourning for everything that you lost and you never told me your name."

Kagome gasped and a pretty blush covered her face, "I am so sorry. My name is Kagome."

Megumi nodded her head happily, "I see you are still holding that bit of fur and the cloth. I can make you a necklace out of it so that you may keep him with you always."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "Really you could do that for me?"

Megumi gave Kagome another soft smile, "I will do anything you would wish of me little Kagome. After all the Kami told me to care for you as if you were my own kit."

Kagome threw her arms around Megumi thanking her repeatedly for everything she has done and everything she is still doing.

Megumi wrapped her arms around Kagome and let out a soothing purr to calm her. "There is no need to thank me. You are a sweet girl that went through something horrible. I wish to train you and help you get stronger so you can finish your mission. I will stay with you as long as you wish me to."

Kagome gave Megumi the first really smile she had ever seen from her. She could tell the darkness was already leaving Kagome's heart from what happened to her. She would protect Kagome with the best of her abilities she would not allow harm to come to her little one again.

Kagome laid her head in Megumi's lap and as Megumi ran her fingers through Kagome's hair she asked something that had been bugging her for a while now. "Kagome do you know why you have a demonic aura?"


	5. V

V.

Kagome cocked her head at Megumi curiously, "I did not know I had a demonic aura."

Megumi looked at her curiously, "It was a small amount when I first found you however it has grown since you have been with me."

Kagome was chewing on her bottom lip as she sat and thought about what Megumi had said. After a moment she looked at Megumi again, "Do you know of anything that can cause something like this to happen?"

Megumi sighed while shaking her head, "I do not but I may have a friend that would know or could perhaps help us to find out."

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically, "When would we be able to go see your friend?"

Megumi smiled at her little one's excitement, "We can leave in the morning for her castle in the sky. We will begin your training today and as we journey to her castle in the clouds."

Kagome nodded her head and straighten up waiting for Megumi to tell her what they would start her training with.

Megumi nodded in approval of Kagome's seriousness and willingness to learn, "We will begin with meditation."

Kagome groaned she had never been good at meditating but she was determined to do it. She followed Megumi out to the gardens and they made themselves comfortable under the sakura trees. It took Kagome a little while but she had finally managed to clear her mind and slip into a deep meditation.

Megumi watched Kagome with pride she was hoping Kagome would be able to begin meditating today. As Kagome was meditating Megumi started to work on the necklace she promised to make her little one out of the fur and cloth that she still had from her kit.

Kagome had found herself in a field full of moon flowers. She made her way to the middle of it and made herself comfortable. Hearing a giggle come from her left she immediately looked that way. She was shocked at what she saw. It was a woman she had only ever seen once in her life.

The woman smiled gently at her, "Hello Kagome it is nice to finally meet you."


	6. VI

VI.

Kagome bowed her head, "It is an honor to meet you Lady Midoriko."

Midoriko chuckled at Kagome, "There is no need for that Kagome."

Kagome immediately straightened up, "I do not understand why have you come to see me?"

Midoriko took a seat beside Kagome so that she could explain a few things to her. "There are a few things that I need to explain to you."

Kagome gave Midoriko her undivided attention. She knew if Midoriko was coming to explain things to her it was important and she had better listen.

After she had Kagome's attention Midoriko began, "First, I am sorry about the well it was fated to be destroy and you stay on this side but do not be sad you will see your family again. Second, I am sure you are wondering about Megumi."

At Kagome's nod she continued, "I came to Megumi and asked her to find you and care for you. Unlike the well it was unseen that your friends would do that to you and your little kit dying."

Kagome chocked back a sob at that so it was unknown that that would happen to her little Shippo.

Midoriko patted her shoulder, "I know it still hurts but it will get better. Third, as I am sure you have noticed you now have a demonic aura."

Kagome nodded her head, "I do but I also still have my miko powers how is that?"

Midoriko smiled at her, "You will have to go with Megumi to see her friend Lady Sakura for it to complete. Now as for why you still have your miko powers is because of your kit. He loved you so much he had started to feed his demonic aura to your pure one in hopes that it would prolong your life. Well it did much more than that it is turning you into a demon with miko powers. The very first tainted pure soul to have ever walked this earth."

Kagome stared at Midoriko with wide eyes, "My little Shippo did this?" Tears were flowing freely down her face.

Midoriko nodded her head, "Yes Kagome he did. My time grows short Lady Sakura will be able to explain everything else. Megumi grows worried you have been meditating for far longer than you should. I will come to you again and speak with you more. However this is all I know when it comes to your new aura."

Kagome nodded her head as she watched Midoriko fade from her sight with a soft smile on her face.


	7. VII

VII.

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Megumi with a worried look on her face. Cocking her head to the right and looking at her curiously, "What is wrong Megumi?"

Megumi sighed in relief, "You were in meditation for more than three hours."

Kagome smiled at her, "I had a visit from Midoriko. She told me a few things but said that your friend Lady Sakura would be able to help things along."

Megumi nodded her head and asked Kagome to explain everything that Midoriko told her. After explaining everything Megumi had a contemplative look on her face. She had a feeling about how and why Kagome needed to see Lady Sakura to finish what her kit Shippo had started. They stood and as they did Megumi handed Kagome a necklace. Kagome gasped and her eyes filled with tears. The necklace was beautiful she had used the cloth to make a chocker that would fit snuggly around Kagome's neck. The thing that most had her shedding tears though was what Megumi had done with the bit of fur that was left. She had made a charm that was connected to the cloth like chocker. It was in the form of a small red fox exactly what her little Shippo would look like when he got older and could transform into his true form.

Kagome threw herself at Megumi, "Thank you so much Megumi. I do not know how to ever thank you for this. You do not know how much this means to me."

Megumi rubbed soothing circles on Kagome's back, "There is no need to thank me little one. As I have told you before I consider you my kit now and I will do whatever I can to make you happy. Now come let us go eat lunch then prepare for our journey in the morn."

Kagome nodded her head and jumped up excitedly running for their home. Once lunch was done she made her way to her room to prepare for their journey. Kagome spent the rest of the day practicing her archery. She was exhausted by the time she went to bed that night.


	8. VIII

VIII.

Kagome awoke the next morning before the sun had even risen. Figuring Megumi was still asleep she decided to do her morning routine of bathing and preparing for the day. Once she was ready she double checked to make sure she had everything for their journey. Deciding that there was nothing else she could do in her room she went to find some breakfast. She was surprised when she saw Megumi sitting at the table with breakfast waiting for her.

Megumi looked at her with a smile, "You are up early. Are you excited about our journey little one?"

Kagome gave her a bright smile as she sat down. "Very I cannot wait to meet your friend Lady Sakura."

Megumi smiled softly, "I am glad you are excited. I am sure there will be many things that we can learn from her in regards to what is happening to you."

Kagome nodded as she began to eat her breakfast, "When do we leave and how long will it take for us to reach Lady Sakura's home?"

Megumi tapped her chin in thought for a few moments, "Well we will be departing after breakfast and we should arrive at Lady Sakura's home in on the morning of the third day."

Kagome nodded once more and they finished their breakfast in silence. Once done they departed their home to go see Lady Sakura. As they were walking Megumi looked at Kagome thinking.

Mind made up she spoke, "I believe I should begin teaching you demon customs as well as training you."

Kagome brighten at that, "I would love to learn more about demonic customs and such."

Megumi smiled at Kagome's enthusiasm, "That works out well then. We will do that as we travel and when we stop for breaks we will continue your combat training and your meditation."

Kagome nodded her head at that it all sounded pretty good to her and she told Megumi so. Once decided Megumi sat right into teaching Kagome about demonic customs.

Their first day was coming to a close and Kagome had learned a lot about demonic customs and such. Megumi was proud of how much she was able to teach Kagome in one day and even happier that they had not been attacked by any jewel crazed demons. After dinner Kagome settled in to do her meditation before she went to sleep. She had learned a little bit of controlling her powers when they stopped for lunch. She could now hold a barrier around herself for an hour.


	9. IX

IX.

Their second day of travel was not as easy however. It helped with Kagome's training but Megumi had preferred for her not to learn by action but it seemed that it could not be helped. They had been attacked by five demons throughout the day that had jewel shards. Megumi had to admit though that Kagome was doing well and had very little to no problems at all defeating their enemies.

Besides being attacked and gaining five more jewel shards their day of travel had gone just as the first did. Megumi did not mind and was pleased with Kagome's progress in everything that she was teaching her. It seemed as if Kagome absorbed her every word like a sponge. It would be even more pleasing when she learned everything that Lady Sakura had to teach her. Kagome would be a force to be reckoned with. This she was sure of.

Sure enough early the next morning Megumi grabbed Kagome around the waist. Kagome gasped in shock at first then turned her questioning eyes onto Megumi.

Giving her a reassuring smile Megumi explained, "We will have to use my demonic cloud to reach Lady Sakura's home. They do not call it the castle in the clouds for no reason."

Kagome giggled and nodded her head in understanding. Within moments they were standing in an archway and Kagome heard a woman's squeal of happiness. She spotted a woman headed towards them and gasped. Thinking oh my god she looks just like Sesshomaru except for female and with feeling.

After hellos where said Megumi motion to Kagome, "Lady Sakura I would like you to meet Kagome. I have taken her in as my own and was hoping you could help us with a few things."

Kagome bowed quickly to Lady Sakura and Lady Sakura laughed as she spoke, "Child you do not have to bow to me. If Megumi has taken you in as her own you are family."

Kagome immediately straightened up and gave a timid smile complete with blush. "Oh she is just adorable Megumi where did you ever find her?"

Kagome's dropped in sadness and Megumi sighed. "It is a very long story my dear friend."

Lady Sakura just looked between the two curiously. "Perhaps after you both have freshened up and had some rest we can speak at dinner. How does that sound?"

Megumi nodded and Lady Sakura called a servant to show them to their rooms.


	10. X

X.

After being refreshed and rested up Kagome and Megumi made their way down to the dining room. Kagome gasped however when she felt a familiar aura. Megumi looked at her curiously but decided Kagome would tell her if she wanted to. They entered the room and bowed to Lady Sakura at the same time however when Megumi bowed to the other person in the room Kagome did not she only glared at him.

Lady Sakura smiled, "I hope you both had a good rest. Lady Megumi you remember my son Sesshomaru."

Megumi smiled as well, "I do remember him Lady Sakura and I must say you have grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

Sesshomaru nodded his head to be polite but did not say anything and kept his death glare on Kagome with her doing the same to him. Megumi and Sakura just looked between the two not knowing what was going on.

Sakura looked at Sesshomaru again, "Do you two know each other Sesshomaru?"

He did not answer but Kagome did, "Yes Lady Sakura we know each other. Since the first time he met me he tried to kill me with his poison claws."

After Kagome told them this it had all of the women in the room glaring at him.

Sesshomaru growled, "You were in the way and interfering in something that had nothing to do with you."

Kagome let out her own growl, "You were trying to kill Inuyasha and the only reason you turned your poison claws on me is because I was able to pull the sword when neither you nor Inuyasha could."

Before Kagome could say anything else Sesshomaru had her against the wall with his hand around her throat. He was not expecting Kagome to retaliate however so he was shocked when she channeled her powers into her hand and sent him flying across the room. He was up in an instant snarling at her but had no time to attack before his mother was in front of him growling low and dangerously. He knew when to back down and now was the time. Megumi was across the room doing the same to Kagome.

Once everyone calmed down a bit and took their seats Megumi spoke up. "We have come to ask for your assistance Lady Sakura."

Curiosity peaked, "What is it that you need my help with Lady Megumi?"

Megumi and Kagome then sat about explaining everything to Lady Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, "You were sent to me because I carry the Medo Stone."

Sesshomaru having listened to the whole conversation growled at his mother. "How can the Medo Stone be of any help it can only open a path to the underworld?"

Smirking at him Sakura told him, "There are many things about my Medo Stone that you do not know pup."

Sesshomaru just growled at her as Kagome and Megumi looked at her with curiosity.


	11. XI

XI.

After dinner they all made their way out to Sakura's garden so she could explain what needed to happen and why she was needed. After making sure everyone was comfortable and she had their attention Sakura decided that it was time to start.

After clearing her throat she began, "The Medo Stone is a family heirloom that is passed down to each female of blood relation in my family once they reach mating age. It has two specific powers the first is to open a pathway into the underworld and the second is to call a sprit to this world for a short time."

Megumi gasped, "You have to call Shippo's sprit to our world to complete the transformation!"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes I do it is the only way to complete Lady Kagome's transformation from human miko to miko kitsune yokai."

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes, "What would happen to my reiki?"

Sakura smiled softly at Kagome, "That is the thing my dear you still have your reiki but everything else is changing. Perhaps when I call your kit he can explain."

Kagome nodded her head, "So when are we going to do this?"

Sakura smiled at her and pulled the necklace with the Medo Stone on it off and sat it in the middle of where they were sitting, "Right now if you are ready."

Kagome nodded her head and Sakura began pouring her power into the stone calling for Shippo's sprit. It did not take long for it to answer and be brought into a form in front of all of them.

Shippo whimpered as he looked at Kagome, "You are not mad at me for what I did are you Kagome?"

Tears streaming down her face she answered in a very soft voice, "Of course not I could never be angry with you for this. "

He nodded his little head and curled into her lap even though Kagome could not feel him there she could see him and that is all that mattered. Megumi and Sakura watched the scene with tears in their eyes and Sesshomaru just watched in curiosity.

Sakura sighed, "Shippo we need you to explain a few things to us. Like how is it Lady Kagome still has her reiki but is becoming a yokai?"

Shippo looked at her and smiled, "It is because I did not want to change her I just did not want to lose her either. I look at her like a second mother she cared for me like a mother would when no one else would take me in. I wanted her to become yokai without losing what make her who she is. Once the transformation is complete she will be a full blood miko kitsune yokai. She will have a beast and everything but she will still keep her reiki it will fuse with her yokai."

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and then looked at Kagome. They could see the changes taking place Shippo was already completing her transformation as they were speaking.

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru I ask that you train Kagome with her new powers. You are the most powerful demon in the world and you are the only one that will surpass her in power once she is completely transformed."

Megumi gasped, "How is she that powerful?"

Sesshomaru answered this time, "She is the Shikon Miko that held and enormous amount of power before she started to transform. Now she is becoming a demon and she will hold the same power the kid held. He was very powerful for one so young and since he has passed on to the afterlife he is passing all of his power to her. Once she is trained she will be a formidable foe to any that cross her. I will train her kit."

Shippo nodded his head as he began to fade. His work here was done and it was time for him to return. He looked at Kagome, "Good bye momma I will always watch over you."

Kagome sobbed, "Good bye my little Shippo I will miss you and never forget you!"

Then he was gone and Kagome's transformation was complete.


	12. XII

XII.

Megumi and Sakura both wrapped Kagome in a hug as she mourned her kit one again. She was happy because he was happy and she at least got to say goodbye this time.

Once her crying subsided Megumi ran her hand through Kagome's hair, "Would you like to see how you look now little one?"

Kagome nodded her head not trusting her voice at the moment and Sakura had a servant retrieve a floor length mirror. Once the mirror was placed Kagome stood and looked at her reflection. She gasped when she saw herself she had not changed much but you could still tell she was no longer human. Her once round human ears now had points as did her once blunt human nails they had tapered off into delicate claws with blue tips and her canines had turned into tiny fangs in her mouth. She was still the same height but she now had a more mature look. Her once mid back blue/black hair now reached the back of her knees and had blood red tips she had one tail at the moment that was the same color as her hair. Her eyes were still sapphire blue but now had green surrounding the pupil and laying delicately in the center of her forehead was a spall blue flame with the Shikon Jewel in the middle.

Megumi smiled softly, "You look amazing Kagome."

Kagome smiled and faced them, "Thank you Lady Sakura I can never repay you for what you have done for me."

Sakura sighed, "There is no need for you to thank me Lady Kagome. I was glad to help you."

Kagome nodded and bowed her head to Lady Sakura in thanks. She turned to Sesshomaru when he called for her attention. He had been silent up until this point but when he spoke he immediately had Kagome's attention.

Sesshomaru took in all of Kagome's changes as he spoke, "Your training will begin in the morning. We will need to find a miko to train you with your reiki. I will meet you here as soon as the sun rises."

Sakura looked between the two then shared a knowing glance with Megumi before she spoke to the other two. "I will attain a miko to train Lady Kagome."

Once everyone had agreed on everything that was to take place they retired for the night.


	13. XIII

XIII.

The next morning Kagome was still sleeping comfortably well past dawn. This is how an angry Sesshomaru found her when he finally decided to hunt her down since she did not show up at the appropriate time. He let out a deep angry growl he was surprised she did not wake when he threw her door open. He walked to her futon to see her curled into a little ball blanket surrounding her like a cocoon. She screamed when her warm blanket was snatched away and she was unceremoniously thrown over a shoulder.

Beating on his back with her little fists Kagome screamed, "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru continued walking unfazed by her outburst, "If you had come to the gardens at the time we agreed on you would not be in this situation miko. Now stop that noise."

Kagome continued on screaming and hitting his back. Megumi and Sakura where watching from around the corner and followed as Sesshomaru made his way to the garden. Kagome screamed even louder when she felt herself flying through the air only to land in the koi pound in the middle of the garden. She glared at Sesshomaru while Megumi and Sakura where staring wide eyed trying not to laugh at her.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her, "This will be your punishment every time This Sesshomaru must retrieve you for training. You will also train in the same clothes you are wearing now."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes now, "You cannot be serous I am soaking wet plus this is my sleeping yukata."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "If you cannot deal with the punishment be here on time. Now get out of the pound so This Sesshomaru may begin your training."

Kagome climbed out of the pound with a huff, "Fine."

Sesshomaru spoke as he led to sit under some sakura trees, "We will begin with meditation until lunch then to hand to hand combat until dinner. Mother has acquired a miko to assist in training you with your reiki."

Kagome sighed, "When will we start the training with my beast?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before speaking, "This Sesshomaru believes you have gained an older beast and that is a large help to you. Has she spoken to you yet?"

Kagome shook her head no.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, "Your beast may speak to you while we meditate. Your beast will guide you through most of you training with your powers and such. This Sesshomaru will be handling your combat training and when the miko arrives in the morning she will be handling the rest of your training. Once she is here you will be training with This Sesshomaru in the mornings before lunch and with the miko after lunch."

Kagome just nodded her head and sat down in front of him. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her when she continued to just watch him.

Kagome noticed this and blushed, "I have never meditated before."

Sesshomaru would have sighed if he were any other demon but he did not, "Close your eyes and clear your mind think only of your breathing."

Kagome nodded her head and did as told even though all she wanted to do was scream at him some more.


	14. XIV

XIV.

By the time lunch rolled around Kagome had her meditation down pact and could do it without a problem. However she was still pissed at Sesshomaru as she stomped down the halls to the dining room. She greeted Sakura and Megumi when she entered and saw them already waiting for her and Sesshomaru to arrive.

Megumi gave her a soft smile and patted the seat next to her, "Come and sit Kagome. How did your first bit of training go?"

Kagome huffed, "It went okay I guess."

Sakura looked at Kagome in curiosity, "Lady Kagome where might Sesshomaru be?"

All eyes turned to the door when it was thrown open almost being torn from its hinges. Sakura and Megumi stared wide eyed at what they saw standing before them. Kagome smirked when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway she had left a little surprise for him after she stomped in from the gardens. Sesshomaru stood before them his hair soaked and the top of his haori.

Sakura gasped as she made her way to Sesshomaru, "Oh my what happened to you?"

Sesshomaru growled as he glared at a smirking Kagome, "Why do you not ask the miko mother?"

Megumi and Sakura looked between the two Kagome smirking and Sesshomaru glaring at her. Megumi asked Kagome what happened to Sesshomaru.

Kagome smirked as she answered, "I knew he would be coming in not long after me so I found a way to place water over the door so that when he opened it the water would fall on him. I did not think it would work but apparently it did. By the way that was payback for my wakeup call this morning and for making me wear wet clothes all day!"

Sesshomaru glared for a minute more and then smirked, "Be down with your lunch by the time This Sesshomaru returns from changing. We still have to do your hand to hand combat training until dinner."

After seeing her pale face he made his way out the door and to his chambers to change.

Megumi sighed, "Perhaps you should eat quickly Kagome."

Kagome nodded and did so quickly. She had just finished her last bite when Sesshomaru entered the room once more and bid her to follow. She followed him with a defeated sigh and neither noticed the conspiring glance that passed between Megumi and Sakura. Once they were sure that Sesshomaru at least was out of hearing range and began speaking.

Megumi smirked as she looked at Sakura, "Are you thinking what I am my dear friend?"

Sakura giggled, "Of course Megumi it is time to play matchmaker with my pup and your kit."

Megumi nodded in agreement, "I agree if anyone else had done that to Sesshomaru they would be dead by now."

Sakura gave a single nod in agreement, "Yes I think we have finally found the perfect match for my emotionally stunted and cold pup. If anyone can thaw his heart and open him up I think it would be Kagome."

Megumi nodded in agreement and they both giggled as they began plotting ways to bring the two together.


	15. XV

XV.

Sakura and Megumi where both sitting in the dining room once more awaiting Sesshomaru and Kagome for the evening meal they both looked up when they sensed both of them at the door. Kagome entered the room with a scowl firmly in place and rubbing her bottom Sesshomaru right behind her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Megumi and Sakura looked at each other in amusement it seemed that Sesshomaru had gotten his payback for Kagome's earlier revenge for her rude wake up call.

Megumi tilted her head curiously at Kagome, "How did your hand to hand training go my little one?"

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself before she answered. She did not want to snap at her second mother, "Well judging by how much my backside hurts right now I do not think I did very well today."

Sesshomaru scoffed at her but still was wearing that smirk.

Curiosity getting the better of her Sakura looked at her pup, "Well then Sesshomaru why don't you tell us how she did."

Sesshomaru's eyes where dancing with amusement, "Well mother by the time we ended training she had improved a great deal considering she did not want to suffer the consequences of making another mistake."

Kagome growled at him, "He would pop my bottom every time I made a mistake and it was not a gentle pop either! I am sure my bottom is going to be bruised tomorrow!"

Megumi and Sakura's eyes widened at that they could not believe that Sesshomaru had actually done that.

Sesshomaru lifted his nose into the air, "I assume that means you will try harder tomorrow that way you do not have to deal with the consequences."

Kagome let out one more growl before the meal was served. Once they all had their food they ate in silence. After everyone was done Kagome and Sesshomaru excused themselves for the evening. Once they were gone Megumi and Sakura spoke.

Megumi chuckled, "Perhaps there is no need for us to interfere after all my dear friend."

Sakura giggled, "I agree my dear friend it appears that the seed of love has already been planted in those two. We just need to help nurture it to grow and help them along. I never thought I would see the day my pup was finally so happy again."

Megumi sighed and nodded her head, "Kagome is a blessing to us all she can open up even the coldest of people. When the kami sent me the vision about her they did not only tell me that I needed to save a pure soul that they created but they had also shown me visions of her life before. She has been through so much but still maintains a pure heart and soul and continues to hold her innocence and happiness. If I had gone through all that she has I do not believe I could still be as happy as she is."

Sakura sighed with a sad glint in her eyes, "From all you have told me I truly believe that she is to be the savior of our world. She is just so kind and loving. Truly a tainted pure soul if she had been born a demon she would be like most of the other demons out there. A demons only purpose is to become more and more powerful and to seek more power. It is all about ourselves and no one else. Perhaps we will not only be teaching her but learning from her as well."


	16. XVI

XVI.

Kagome squealed when she awoke the next morning late once again. She only had only her haori when Sesshomaru dragged her out of her room once again.

Trying to keep her feet grounded as she yelled at him, "SESSHOMARU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I AM NOT EVEN DRESSED! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Sesshomaru did not even look at her as he continued to drag her down the hallways, "As This Sesshomaru said yesterday morning if this one has to retrieve you your training will commence in whatever attire you are in at the time and if this one believes you need an extra punishment for being late it shall be dealt."

Kagome glowered at him but followed willingly after that. She did however decide that she would make damn sure that she made no mistakes during her training today. If Sesshomaru where to pop her bottom now considering she had on nothing but her undergarments and a haori it would hurt badly they did not notice the three women peaking around a corner watching them.

Megumi huffed, "I think Sesshomaru just wanted to be able to stare at her legs again."

Sakura sighed, "Well he is a male Megumi can you blame him?"

Megumi smiled, "Not really my little Kagome is quite the looker if I do say so myself. Shall we go to breakfast my friends?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course Megumi, come Mikomi."

Mikomi looked at them both with curiosity, "Are the two young ones not joining us?"

Megumi sighed softly, "Apparently not Sesshomaru probably grabbed Kagome an apple or something to eat."

The women where all sitting at the table at lunch time waiting on the two to come in from training at just that moment Kagome came in grinning widely. Sesshomaru following with a pout set firmly in place.

Megumi smiled at them, "I take it training went well today Kagome?"

Kagome chirped, "Yes it did."

Sakura sighed as she looked at Sesshomaru, "What is bothering you pup?"

Sesshomaru hned and Kagome chuckled, "He is just angry because I made no mistakes today and he could not pop my bottom as punishment."

The women all laughed as the two finally sat down.

Sakura gestured to Mikomi, "Kagome this is Mikomi she will be handling your miko training."

Kagome bowed to her, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Mikomi."

Mikomi returned her bow, "As it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome and please just call me Mikomi. I have heard many stories about you the famed Shikon Miko. I am very honored that Sakura chose me for your training."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Please just call me Kagome and I cannot wait to get started."

Mikomi smiled as well, "We shall begin after lunch."

Once agreed the meal passed in silence with Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye every now and then. This however did not go unnoticed by Kagome who was doing the same thing.


	17. XVII

XVII.

Kagome and Mikomi made their way out to the garden to begin her miko training. They were going to start with meditation then work from there.

Mikomi examined Kagome's power after they meditated and explained to her how to form a ball of power and how to hold it. It took a lot of concentration on Kagome's part but she got it. Once she had the ball and had it under control they moved on to the next step forming it into a weapon that Kagome could use. They practiced this until dinner and right before they were going to stop Kagome was able to form a bow and arrow out of pure power.

Mikomi was impressed, "You have a never ending well of power Kagome that is the only reason you will be able to do this. I have never met another miko with as much power as you have and now that you are a demon you are twice as powerful. I am very proud of the progress you have made this day."

Kagome blushed at her praise, "Thank you Mikomi how long do you think I will have to train to be in complete control of my power?"

Mikomi smiled at her softly, "It should not take long if you continue to progress like you did today. Your other training however I cannot say that is completely up to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome growled at that, "I know and knowing him the way I do he will keep going until I am completely perfect with it."

Mikomi laughed at that, "Well come it is time for dinner we shall continue your lessons tomorrow."

They entered the dining hall smiling brightly.

Megumi smiled seeing Kagome so happy, "I take it your training went well."

Kagome chirped a happy yes and looked at Mikomi.

Mikomi chuckled at her, "She did very well I think her training will not take long at all if she continues at the rate she is going."

Everyone nodded happy to hear that. The rest of dinner was uneventful except for the glances being passed between Sesshomaru and Kagome as well as the knowing looks passing between the other three females.

As Mikomi said Kagome had completed her training with her with in the month as well as her training with Sesshomaru. As a reward Sesshomaru had her a sword made using his fang and some of her hair. Kagome could now control her miko powers with a surprising accuracy and could form a bow and arrow as well as a whip with her powers. Everyone was pleased with the progress she had made and now it was time for her to continue her journey. She and Sesshomaru had also become quite close and Sesshomaru would be joining her on her journey to assist her.


	18. XVIII

XVIII.

Kagome was packed and ready the next morning it was time for her journey to begin once more. At least this time she knew that she would have someone with her that would not abandon her or stab her in the back. With a bright smile she went to meet Sesshomaru at the front gates and was shocked when she saw Rin there.

Rin spotted her and with a huge grin ran at her full speed, "LADY KAGOME!"

With a smile Kagome caught the exuberant child in a firm embrace, "It has been a long time Rin how come I have not seen you since I have been here?"

Rin pulled back smile still in place, "Rin was at the western palace and came when Lord Sesshomaru sent a message to retrieve Rin. Rin will stay with Lady Sakura and Lady Megumi while Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru complete their mission."

Kagome gave Rin a kiss on the forehead, "I will see you when we return then."

Rin nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled once more when she spotted Lady Sakura and Lady Megumi coming to bid Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome farewell and a safe journey. Once goodbyes where said Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud and held a hand out for Kagome making sure she was secure he took off into the sky. After they were a distance away from the castle in the sky Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "What is bothering you Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him, "I do not know what I will do if we see them on our journey. I know we will be bound to run into them since we are after the same thing."

Sesshomaru smirked, "This Sesshomaru believes you will give them exactly what they deserve."

Kagome grinned and had an evil glint in her eyes that had Sesshomaru a bit on edge, "Remember our deal Fluffy you cannot address yourself in the third person when in my presence otherwise I get to call you Fluffy for the whole day."

Sesshomaru growled, "That is only if we are not in the presence of the other Lords and Ladies otherwise you know I must speak that way."

Kagome giggled, "I know Fluffy but we are alone now so it is fair."

Sesshomaru huffed and looked away from her while Kagome's giggles increased. She had found that she was the only one besides Rin that could draw out his emotions so well.

Kagome became serous once more when she spoke again, "When we run into them again Inuyasha is mine you can deliver the finishing blow though."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and nuzzled her in thanks. She knew that he was the one that needed to end Inuyasha's life and was going to allow him to finish him off.

She smiled up at him, "I just hope we do not run into them for a while yet."

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head in agreement. What they did not know though is that they would be seeing Inuyasha and the others very soon.


	19. XIX

XIX.

Sesshomaru and Kagome where sitting by the campfire in a peaceful silence when Sesshomaru released a terrifying growl. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes she had never heard him growl like that before.

She timidly asked, "Sesshomaru are you okay what is wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and growled, "The half breed and his pack are close."

Kagome stiffened up, "How close are they?"

Sesshomaru stood up and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, "They will arrive in a few moments put up your concealment spell so they will not know you are now a demon. While they are here you need to memorize their scents if we do not kill them."

Kagome nodded her head and stood by his side when they heard a yell from the edge of the woods.

"Oi you bastard what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled as he crashed through the tree line sword drawn ready for battle. He was shocked at what he saw though and nearly dropped his sword.

He growled, "So the worthless bitch begged you to take on her protection."

Sesshomaru growled, "She is perfectly capable of protecting herself she does not need this one's assistance."

The others had arrived at this point and just stared at what they saw in front of them. The cold heartless human hating Lord of the West was standing with a human. The worthless one they had abandoned and replaced with the original that was way more help. Kagome smirked at all of their shocked faces and looked at Sesshomaru for permission to speak. He was her alpha after all and it was disrespectful for her to voice her opinion without his permission.

Sesshomaru smirked when he looked at her this should be interesting, "You may speak whatever you wish Kagome."

Kagome grinned, "Thank you my lord as for all of you I will make this quick."


	20. XX

XX.

Kagome growled at them all, "You all thought I was helpless and worthless that I would never be as good as Kikyo. You all abandoned me and killed my son after taking away my only way home. You left me for dead and probably hoped that some demon or human would come by and kill me. Well guess what you all failed and replaced me with someone who is even more worthless. I can see the shards that Kikyo has on her and they are all still tainted she is dead and cannot purify the evil in the shards."

Inuyasha growled, "Feh I do not see anything different about you. I bet Sesshomaru does everything for you."

Sesshomaru growled at that and glared at them all, "Show them Kagome show them why you are worthy to walk by This Sesshomaru's side."

Kagome smirked, "Yes my lord I will do as you wish."

Kagome dropped her concealment revealing her new appearance and power. Everyone gasped at what they were seeing.

Kagome smirked in triumph, "Come Inuyasha I will show you exactly how weak I am."

Kagome took a stance to beat the hell out of him but Inuyasha did not move. He was furious yes but he could not understand how Kagome was now a demon and had so much power.

He glared at her, "How is this possible you are human not demon and you had no power what so ever?"

Kagome glared at him as she snarled, "The power was always there just hidden deep within me. All I needed was training to bring it out. As for the demonic part I have my late kit Shippo to thank for that he was feeding me his yokai to extend my life so that he would never lose his new mother. You did the opposite though and took him away from me and for that you will pay. Inuyasha you will die this night as will your dead bitch! Sango and Miroku will be punished but not killed for their crime was not as bad as yours."

The time to speak was done and it was time to give Inuyasha exactly what he deserved.


	21. XXI

**XXI.**

Kagome watched Inuyasha for a few more moments waiting for his attack but he continued to just stare at her dumbfounded.

Kagome growled, "If you will not attack I will."

With that said Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha with the intent to kill. At the last moment Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and drew Tessaiga to block Kagome's attack. His eyes widened when Kagome's attack pushed him back about twenty feet. Kagome smirked at him and he growled as he lunged at her. Kagome blocked all of his attacks effortlessly and with a grace that astounded all present except Sesshomaru.

Kikyo glared at her as she notched an arrow and fired, "You will not harm him you little bitch!"

Kagome caught the arrow in her hand and smirked at Kikyo's shocked face, "Do not rush to your death so soon I will get to you in time."

Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha and chuckled, "The Tessaiga does not answer to your call anymore does it Inuyasha?"

He growled at her, "What of it wench?"

Kagome's chuckle turned into an all-out laugh, "It does not answer to you anymore because you are not his true master."

Inuyasha growled at her again with a bewildered look on his face, "What the hell are you talking about bitch?"

Kagome sighed and sheathed her own sword, "I am saying you are not Tessaiga's master and never were. Tessaiga's master is whomever he chooses and that is the person that was able to draw him in the first place."

Inuyasha's eyes lit in understanding of what Kagome was saying, "You trying to say that you are Tessaiga's master bitch. There is no way in hell!"

Kagome grinned and called to Tessaiga everyone gasped in shock when the sword wrenched itself from Inuyasha's hand. Tessaiga flew toward Kagome and landed softly in the palm of her hand. Once she clutched the hilt it pulsed twice and transformed into the feared fang it is.

Inuyasha snarled at her, "I do not need Tessaiga to defeat someone like you!"

Kagome grinned at him mercilessly and swiped the sword toward Kikyo with a yell of wind scar. Inuyasha watched in shocked fear as the wind scar that was once yellow and now blue flew toward his dead lover and ripped her to shreds. She did not even have a chance to scream.

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I last updated this story and To Break A Curse. I have been really busy but I should be able to update at least once a week again. I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story so far and for all the amazing reviews. **


	22. XXII

XXII.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a sadistic grin, "Now will you take me seriously Inuyasha are you going to sit there and cry about it?"

Inuyasha snarled and launched at her once again. Kagome threw him threw six trees and watched in unbridled glee as Inuyasha slid down the tree in very obvious pain. She was snatched out of her thoughts at the two gasps that came from her right. She looked at Sango and Miroku from the corner of her eye.

Sango just gave her a small smile, "We know what happened and will explain later."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and once more gave her undivided attention to her opponent. Kagome watched Inuyasha a moment after he had thrown some more attacks her way that completely missed her. Sesshomaru could tell she was becoming board with the little game she had started playing. He knew that if she wanted she could have already killed Inuyasha but she wanted to take her time and punish him for what he had done and then kill him.

Kagome growled at Inuyasha, "Is this really all you have are you really this weak. I have grown board of this game it is time for you to die Inuyasha. However I believe that honor belongs to someone else. I have gotten my revenge and I now give him to you to kill my Lord his life is yours to take after all."

Everyone except Kagome shivered at the cruel almost maniacal grin that over took Sesshomaru's face at Kagome's proclamation. Kagome stepped back as Sesshomaru towered over Inuyasha. Sesshomaru waited until Kagome had sit down and made herself comfortable.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha, "I told you that I would be the one to take your life half-breed and now it is time for me to do so any last words before your death half-breed?"

Inuyasha snarled, "I will not go down that easy bastard! I have beaten you before and I will do it again!"

Sesshomaru smirked at him, "Think half-breed the only reason you beat This Sesshomaru before was because of Kagome and Tessaiga."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the truth came crashing down on him. It was true the only time he had actually beaten the bastard was because he had Kagome and Tessaiga. He would be damned if he would go down without a fight though. Inuyasha had launched himself at Sesshomaru but before he could reach him he had been slammed into the ground by Sesshomaru's green acid whip around his neck. Sesshomaru walked over to him with the whip still around Inuyasha's neck and looked down at him as his poison ate through Inuyasha's neck and killed him in mere moments. Sesshomaru dripped poison all over the body to rid the world of it then turned back to Kagome.


	23. XXIII

XXIII.

Kagome smiled at him as he made his way to her, "As always so precise with your kill Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked at her and then looked at where Sango and Miroku were standing just watching them. Kagome tugged on his sleeve to get his attention back on her.

Once Kagome was sure she had his attention she spoke, "Can we make camp here for the night? I believe that they have some things they wish to tell me about."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement, "I shall hunt for our dinner then."

Kagome smirked at him, "We will set up the camp and I will wait for your return for them to explain to me why they turned against me."

Sesshomaru looked at the two out the corner of his eye and asked so only Kagome could hear him. "What if they lie to you to save their own lives?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her answer was just a low as his question. "Then they will die a slow and painful death."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement then he was gone to hunt for dinner.

Kagome turned back to Sango and Miroku, "Sesshomaru is hunting our dinner so we shall set up camp. Sango I need you to collect water from the stream for tea and Miroku you will collect the fire wood."

Without a word the two did as Kagome said and Kagome pulled the furs from Ah-Un's saddle bags that she and Sesshomaru would be sleeping on. If she accepts the answer that she gets from Sango and Miroku then they will be sleeping there as well. They will also once more be a part of her pack. If not then they would die. It was not long for everyone to complete their assigned tasks and once dinner was served was when the conversation began.

Kagome looked at Sango first, "I will hear from you first Sango and I want the truth from the beginning."

Sango nodded her head and began looking Kagome in the eye so she knew that she was not lying to her. "One day when you went home about a week before everything happened Inuyasha asked to prepare the evening tea for everyone. I agreed and that was when everything started to go downhill and fast. I learned that he had obtained the tea from Kikyo and that it gave her control of the body but we could still see everything that was going on around us. Apparently it was spelled so whenever the controller was killed we were able to once more be ourselves."

Then she looked away in shame and tears in her eyes before she spoke again, "Please do not make me tell you what happened during the time we were under her control."

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, "If Kagome will allow I will tell the rest Sango. If she will allow we will wait until you are asleep for me to tell them."

Sango nodded her head and looked at Kagome with pain filled hopeful eyes. Kagome could not deny her this so far they have told the truth and apparently it was something that scared Sango deeply. So she nodded her head in agreement.


	24. XXIV

XXIV.

After making sure Sango was sound asleep and would not hear them. Miroku took a deep breath before beginning his tale.

Looking at Kagome with haunted eyes he began, "As you know Lady Kagome Kikyo was not a flesh and blood body and could not satisfy certain needs for a man. As Sango said earlier we had no control over our bodies but we knew everything that was happening to us. Since Kikyo had control of our bodies she made Sango satisfy Inuyasha's needs since she could not. I was helpless to stop him from taking her innocence and impregnating her. I had to watch as he did this to her and it broke my heart to know that I could not even protect the woman that I loved."

Kagome's eyes where wide as she took in everything that had happened since she had been abandoned that day. It was not them that made the choice the where being controlled. She also now knew why Sango and Miroku where giving off the scents of shame. She had to help Sango this was not her fault and she should not punish herself for it.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "I know what you are thinking Kagome and it will work for them. Use that power to fix this so that they do not have to live with this for the rest of their lives."

Kagome nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

Miroku asked curiously, "What is he talking about Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at him, "I have learned a spell that can fix it to where you are replaced in her memories as the one she was with and that it was consensual. This spell can also make it to where the child she is carrying is yours and not that bastards."

Miroku was looking at Kagome with wide eyes, "You have grown a lot in your time away from us Lady Kagome. Would you need both of us to tell you yes or just one?"

Kagome shook her head as she answered, "No only one of you will do. I can do it now while she is asleep. The choice is yours Miroku."

About this time a pain filled scream tore through their camp and Sango was thrashing in her sleep.


	25. XXV

XXV.

Miroku did not even think about it, "Do it Lady Kagome."

Kagome made herself comfortable by a thrashing Sango, "I am sorry I cannot do the same for you Miroku."

Miroku shook his head, "Even if you could I would not want you to Lady Kagome. I would like to remember so that it may be my driving force to become stronger. If I have that memory I will know that if not for you Sango would forever feel shame and feel as if she was worthless. That is something I do not want for her I love her and she has already been through too much to live with this as well."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "I will teach you how to block your mind from being controlled even if you drink or eat something that would allow it to happen. It will never happen again because your mental barriers will be stronger. You should still become stronger in body though Miroku because even if you were able to overpower Kikyo's control do you think you would have won against Inuyasha?"

Miroku shook his head no and Kagome smiled at him, "You will become stronger Miroku so that you can protect them. This will never happen again I will help you with your training."

Miroku smiled and thanked her with a sigh of relief. Kagome focused on Sango and began to cast the spell to change her memories and the child that she carries. Sango would remember none of what happened except for the destruction of the well, Shippo's death, and Inuyasha and Kikyo's deaths at Kagome and Sesshomaru's hands. She would not remember what she said to Kagome that she left her alone or that Inuyasha stole her innocence from her.

After a few hours Kagome spoke, "It is done the only things she will remember is the destruction of the well, Shippo's death, and Inuyasha and Kikyo's deaths. The rest has been replaced she will believe that the both of you came with me when Megumi found me. She will see all of my training and my transformation. Sesshomaru we should send a message to our mothers to inform them of this so that they know to act as if they already know Sango and Miroku."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I will return shortly I can use my orb to get there quickly. I should return before morning."

Kagome nodded her understanding and waved farewell as he departed. While Miroku was staring wide eyed at where Sesshomaru just was.

Kagome giggled when she looked at him, "What is the matter Miroku?"

Eyes still wide Miroku looked at her, "Lord Sesshomaru spoke without addressing himself in the third person."

Kagome laughed out right at that and explained to Miroku why Sesshomaru was not speaking in third person around her.


	26. XXVI

XXVI.

Kagome sighed once more staring at Miroku, "You really should get some sleep Miroku. It will be hard on you if you are not rested when we set out in the morning."

Miroku gave her a small smile, "I know Lady Kagome I am just worried. Now that you have changed her memories and the child she carries I wish she would stay somewhere safe. I want her to be protected during this time. I believe we can accomplish that now that we are no longer being control but Sango is stubborn sometimes and I worry for her."

Kagome giggled, "I kind of figured that was what was wrong so I am going to ask Sesshomaru if we can return home for a little while. Perhaps then I will be able to convince her to stay with mother instead of coming out with us again."

Looking at Sango Miroku sighed in relief, "Thank you Lady Kagome and I mean for everything. I will forever be in your debt. If there is anything you ever need just ask and I will try my best to do it."

Kagome huffed, "You know better than that Miroku all I want is for you two to be happy and safe. The two of you are pack and I will protect my pack with my last breath."

Miroku smirked at her, "Forgive me Lady Kagome but you do know that a pack of foxes is called a leash or skulk."

Kagome laughed with amusement shining in her eyes, "Yes I know Miroku but when it was mostly dog demons that trained me I picked up more of their traits then that of foxes. Even my mother Megumi acts more like a dog then a fox."

Miroku chuckled with a bow of his head, "I am very honored to be a part of your pack then Lady Kagome."

Kagome giggled and gave him a soft smile, "I am glad you feel that way Miroku and know that I will protect you both and provide for you as much as I can."

Miroku gave a soft sigh and had a soft look in his eyes as he answered, "I would not expect anything less of our Alpha female."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "Alpha female I did not even think of that but you are right I am the Alpha female of our pack and Sesshomaru is the Alpha male. Get some sleep Miroku I will watch over you both."

Miroku finally agreed and laid down to sleep after she was sure he was out she looked to the stars.

A single tear fell as she whispered, "I miss you my dear little Shippo oh so much."


	27. XXVII

XXVII.

True to his word when Kagome awoke the next morning Sesshomaru was back leaning against a tree in his favored position.

Kagome smiled brightly at him, "Good morning Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked at her, "Good morning Kagome our mothers have been informed of the situation and are awaiting our return."

Kagome grinned happily, "Alright would you mind hunting something for breakfast while I set up everything else so that the food is done when they wake up."

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head and disappeared into the forest. Kagome giggled as she went about setting the fire back up and finding some sticks to roast the meat on for them. It was not long before Sesshomaru returned with some rabbits already skinned and ready to be cooked. Kagome put them over the fire. The smell of food cooking woke Sango and Miroku.

After a yawn Sango hummed, "Mmmm something smells good."

Kagome giggled as she pulled the rabbits from the fire and handed one to Sango and one to Miroku. When she went to hand one to Sesshomaru he shook his head.

Glancing at Sango he spoke, "Give it to Sango she will need all the nutrients she can get."

Sango blushed, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. Hey Kagome are we going home today?"

Kagome nodded her head as she handed Sango the other rabbit. "Yeah it will be nice to just go home and relax for a little while."

Sango smiled but then frowned, "Hey Kagome I think I should stay with Lady Megumi and Lady Sakura when you guys set out again."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "I agree Sango we have to watch out for my little niece or nephew after all right."

Sango giggled and looked at Miroku, "Oh Miroku I love you so much."

Miroku smiled softly at her, "I love you as well my dear lovely Sango."

Kagome looked at Miroku and could see the pain and sadness in his eyes. Wishing there was something she could do to help him but knowing he did not want her to. All she could do is help him become stronger just as she promised she would. She just hoped that the sadness and pain would leave him with time.


	28. Author Rant

I would like to say first off that this is not a chapter and I am sorry about that. I would also like to thank everyone that has been following this story. I am very happy with the reviews and feedback I have been getting and I thank you all. Now as for the reason this is being posted. I received my first negative review it was as follows. This is the exact review that I received.

* * *

Kemie To Taint A Pure Soul, Chapter 27, 4 hours ago

Wow.. another one of these. Can't anyone come up with good plot devices for Sess/Kag instead of usual "hurr, Inuyasha is evul!", while also making Kagome a superpowered Mary Sue goddess/supermiko/miko-demon etc.

* * *

First of all I would like to say this is my story and no one asked you to read it. Kagome is not a super-powered Mary Sue as you say she is a normal kitsune miko-demon! Plus if I wanted her to be a Mary Sue she could be because this is my story not yours! If she was a Mary Sue as you say then she would be able to bring her son back to life but she can't!

Second, the reason Inuyasha was evil in this story is so that it could set the plot! Again it is not your story and no one said you had to read it! I prefer Inuyasha to be mean, evil or hateful in my stories. Not all of them have him that way though! I have one story that is being written alongside this one where Inuyasha will not be mean, evil or hateful also Kikyo is not made out to be a bad person in it.

Third, I do not write to satisfy you I write for the enjoyment of it. If you do not like my story do not read it! It is because of people like you that I deleted my profile before and quit writing for a while. Now however it doesn't really faze me. My stories come from my imagination not yours if you do not like Kagome as a Mary Sue that is your purgative I however prefer a strong Kagome. Granted yes in most of my stories she is heartbroken or hurt in some way shape or form but she becomes stronger for it. Also not all of my stories have her this way I have a few where she is just a normal Miko.

Last but not least if you have nothing nice or helpful to say just keep you damn mouth shut or in this case keep your fingers away from your keyboard!

It is just so stupid to me how people can be like this about other people's work. I appreciate constructive criticism but stuff like this just infuriates me. Again I am sorry to disappoint and that this is not another chapter for this story. This person just really ticked me of and I had to rant about it. Since, I know that this is a disappointment since it isn't a chapter I plan on making it up to all of you by trying to post two chapters for this story today. I also know we are not supposed to post author notes as a chapter but I felt that this needed to be said so no one needs to tell me about the rules. Thank you for your time.


	29. XXVIII

XXVIII.

After everyone had eating breakfast they set off back toward the Castle in the sky Lady Sakura's home. Sango rode on a transformed Kirara with Miroku while Kagome rode on Sesshomaru's demonic cloud with him. It was almost mid-day when they finally arrived and were greeted at the gates by Lady Sakura and Lady Megumi.

Megumi held her arms out and open, "Oh my little Kagome I am so glad you are home."

Kagome smiled brightly and jumped from Sesshomaru's cloud when they were close enough throwing herself into her mother's arms. "I missed you mother how have things been here?"

Sakura giggled, "Everything has been fine little one."

Kagome gave her a bright smile, "Well how about we all go get cleaned up and then have some lunch?"

Just at that moment Sango's stomach decided to let itself be known as she blushed. The women giggled while the men smirked at the sound.

Sesshomaru spoke with amusement coloring his voice, "I believe you a correct Kagome why don't you and Sango go ahead to the springs and freshen up."

Kagome nodded her head knowing Sesshomaru wanted to speak with Miroku in private. She grabbed Sango's hand and headed toward the springs Megumi and Sakura following along to join them in the relaxing waters.

Sesshomaru turned to Miroku, "Come with me Miroku so we can speak."

Miroku nodded his head and followed after Sesshomaru they entered into a room that Miroku assumed was a study. Sesshomaru motioned for him to take a seat on the cushion in front of the low desk.

Sesshomaru sat and began to speak in a very serious voice, "Kagome has told me of your desire to become stronger."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama I wish to become stronger so that I can protect Sango and something like this will never happen again. As you know Lady Kagome is going to teach me how to you my powers to block my mind so that others can no longer control me."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding, "I have someone that is willing to train you and help you become stronger. He is a demon and he is very strict if you accept his training we will go meet with him so that your training schedule can be set up."

Miroku stared at him with wide eyes, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama thank you could not really express my gratitude to you."

Sesshomaru smirked and rose motioning for Miroku to follow once more.


	30. XXIX

XXIX.

Meanwhile, the females where relaxing in the springs and conversing happily with each other.

Megumi smiled softly, "Sango how fairs the little one?"

Sango smiled brightly, "Fine I suppose I really cannot tell since it's only been about a month. I would really like to go with the others when they go back out but we have all agreed it would be better for me to stay here."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "I think that is a wonderful idea from what I have heard of the enemy that you all are facing he would try to use this to his advantage to break you and the rest of the group."

Kagome scowled, "He most defiantly would use this to harm us all that is why Sango has agreed to stay here with both of you. I believe Miroku is going to stay here as well and gain some training to become stronger from one of the guards."

Megumi hummed and looked to Sakura who was smirking as she spoke, "Yes he is staying here I believe Sesshomaru has already spoken with him and was going to take him to meet his new sensei."

They all giggled at that and decided to spend the rest of their time in silence watching Rin swim around in the middle of the spring splashing one of them once in a while.

Sesshomaru lead Miroku to a large dojo a little ways down from the main palace. The doors where already open so they both stepped through. Standing in the middle of the room was a male demon with short spiky fire red hair and orange eyes. He was not quite as tall as Sesshomaru and also not quite as muscular.

The male bowed, "Sesshomaru-sama is this the man I am to train?"

Once the man stood Sesshomaru nodded his head in conformation. Miroku gulped when those orange eyes settled on him with a peculiar glint in them. The man stood in front of Miroku and seemed like he was observing him or sizing him up. After a few moments he nodded his head in acceptance.

He smirked as he spoke, "I will train you monk I can see that you have a strong desire to protect. You also have a great well of power that has yet to be tapped. There seems to be a spell of some sort blocking it. You will call me Renji-sensei."

Miroku bowed his head, "Yes Renji-sensei."

Renji smirked, "Be here before the sun rises in the morning. Do not make me search you out!"

With that they all departed from the dojo. It was going to be quite an interesting few weeks.


	31. XXX

XXX.

True to his word Miroku was up and at the dojo before the sun rose for his training.

Renji smirked at the monk, "Tell me Miroku why do you want to be trained so badly. What has happened to the one you wish to protect? I must know so that I will know how your training will be guided."

Miroku gulped before he told his sensei the whole story of what happened and why he wished to become stronger.

Renji nodded his head, "You are a very honorable man Miroku to live with the pain of what happened even if it could be taken away. You are going to be very powerful once your training is complete. Alright enough talk let's begin."

Miroku bowed his head, "Yes Renji-sensei."

Meanwhile across the castle there was a heated argument going on.

Kagome snarled as she threw another table at Sesshomaru, "What the hell where you thinking?"

Sesshomaru just glared at her as he dodged the flying table, "I thought this would make you happy."

Kagome's face turned crimson red in her anger, "You did not think to speak to me first!"

Sesshomaru huffed, "I did not think it would bother you so clearly I was wrong in my assumption."

A statue flew at his head after he spoke.

Kagome screamed at him, "You act like this is not a big deal but it is!"

Sesshomaru growled, "Cease this foolishness that statue almost hit me. It is not a big deal it is a natural occurrence."

That was the last straw with a snarl Kagome lunched at him claws outstrached.


	32. XXXI

XXXI.

Kagome was still screaming when Megumi and Sakura walked into the room. Megumi gasped at the destruction she saw and the anger that was rolling off of Kagome.

Sakura was a little louder with her shock, "What in the name of Kami is going on it here?"

Two sets of eyes snapped in their direction one set a bored golden and the other an infuriated blue.

When she did not get an immediate answer she growled, "Well are either of you going to explain."

Kagome snapped to first pointing a claw tipped finger in Sesshomaru's direction, "He sent messages to all the lords announcing that he has chosen a mate and that they will be mated by the end of the month!"

Looking between the two Megumi asked what was on both of their minds, "Well Kagome that still does not answer the question as to why you are so upset. Sakura and I were hoping that the two of you would mate and where prepared to make it so that you did. However it seems that Sesshomaru has already found someone he wishes to be with so we will not interfere."

Kagome was staring at her mother in shock, "You were going to do what!"

Megumi winced a bit at Kagome's loud statement, "It was not going to be an immediate thing Kagome we were just going to take small steps to push the two of you together over time."

Kagome growled, "Well you got your wish because it is not some woman that you have not met that he announced he was mating."

Sakura asked curiously, "Who is it then and why are you so upset about it?"

Kagome screamed in frustration, "He announced that he would be mating me by the end of the month!"

A small smile curved each of the mother's lips as they answered in unison, "We have no problem with that."

Kagome had nothing to say to that as she watched them walk away her shock showing clearly on her face.


	33. XXXII

XXXII.

Sesshomaru smirked, "See Kagome they have no problem with it."

Kagome growled at him, "That is not the point and you damn well know it!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes I know and I understand that you want to mate for love Kagome. As I tried to explain that is not how it is done in yokai culture."

Kagome huffed as a little more of her anger left her, "I understand that but still you could have asked me before you announced it to basically the whole world."

Sesshomaru gave a small smile as he slowly made his way over to her, "I also told you that I was sorry and that I would not do such a thing without asking you first again. Did I not?"

Kagome sighed as the rest of her anger left her, "Yes you did but tell me one thing before I agree to all of this craziness."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her as he finally made it to her and wrapped his long arms around her waist, "Anything you desire to know I shall tell you."

Kagome smiled softly at him, "Do you think you could grow to love me?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he nuzzled her head, "I think I could given time I ask of you the same. Do you think you could grow to love me?"

Kagome gave him a brilliant smile, "I know I could so long as you continue to show me the real you in private."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I believe I can do that however only you and any pups we may have will see the softer side of me."

Kagome sighed in contentment as Sesshomaru released a soothing growl. Then laughed out loud when she saw a small head poking in through the crack in the door. She knelt down opening her arms for the child to run into.

Rin beamed up at Kagome, "Is it true Lady Kagome? You are going to become Rin's new mommy!"

Kagome smiled softly down at her keeping the pain inside, "Yes sweetie it is true."

Rin release a squeal of delight and after hugging Kagome and Sesshomaru darted out of the room to tell everyone. Kagome sighed sadly as thoughts raced through her mind.

Sesshomaru wrapped her in his arms once more, "Tell me Kagome what is it that bothers you?"

Kagome sighed, "I was thinking about Shippo and how happy he would be to find out that he was getting a father and a new sister."

Sesshomaru sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do to take away this pain that his mate to be was feeling but he was damn sure going to find away.


	34. XXXIII

XXXIII.

Sesshomaru could not stand the sadness coming off of Kagome so he decided to make her angry again.

Smirk in place he spoke, "I should tell you we are expected to hold a ball in two weeks to formally present you to the other lords and you are the one that must plan it as the soon to be Lady of the West."

Just like that Kagome's anger came back full force, "WHAT! How the hell am I supposed to be prepared by then!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I have faith in you and I am sure that both of our mothers will assist you as well as your friend Sango."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, "You are right and if I am going to have everything ready by then I need to get started now."

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome flew out the door searching for their mothers to begin her planning. He in the meantime would be looking through the scrolls in his library. He could think of no better gift to present to his intended then her kits life back. He knew that it would be something she would love. He just hoped he could find some way to bring the kit back. He would do whatever was needed to ensure her happiness.

Kagome skittered to a stop in front of their mothers, "Mom and Lady Sakura I need your help I have two weeks to plan a ball!"

Megumi grinned, "Of course we will help you Kagome. Do you have any ideas as to how you want to do everything?"

Kagome grinned brightly, "I have a few ideas."

Sakura smiled, "Well are you going to tell us?"

Kagome looked like she was about to bounce out of her skin, "Well first I thought we could decorate using colors from all of the houses."

The next few hours where spent going over plans for the ball. They wanted to have everything planed out and put into action by the next day. If they only had two weeks then they needed to hurry.


	35. XXXIV

XXXIV.

The two weeks that Kagome, Megumi, Sakura, and Sango had to plan the ball had come and gone quickly. Sesshomaru told Kagome to spend as much as she needed to prepare everything the way she wanted. She had even had dresses designed for her and the females of her pack that resembled clothing from the future more than clothing from the time she was in now.

Sesshomaru had not been idle either he had been contacting any and all magically beings that where indebt to the West. He had found three that could help him with what he wanted to do a witch, a dark miko, and a dragon demon sorcerer. His mating gift to Kagome would be one she would not soon forget. He was not allowed to see the decorations that Kagome had set up nor was he allowed to see the dresses that Kagome had made. She did however at least tell him the colors of her dress at his request.

The lords and ladies of the other three lands where to arrive on this day as well as some of their court members. Kagome however had to remain in her rooms along with the rest of the new members of the Western pack. They would be presented at the ball Lady Sakura had decided to stay with them as Sesshomaru greeted their guests. With the arrival of each royal family they asked where Lady Sakura was and Sesshomaru told them she was preparing for the ball later that night.

When the time arrived for the ball all the lords and ladies complemented Sesshomaru on the decorations of their rooms as well as the ball room.

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "This Sesshomaru appreciates your complements but my mate to be was the one that chose how everything would look this evening."

The Northern Lord chuckled, "I should say Lord Sesshomaru I cannot wait to meet the lovely Lady that has captured your attention."

The others nodded in agreement and Sesshomaru smirked. He was pleased with how everything turned out. Kagome and the others had done a wonderful job. The ball room had been decorated with silk cloth streams all across the ceiling intertwining the colors of all of the houses together. He had been told that each wing had been decorated with the colors of each of the lands. Kagome had also placed them in the wing that coincided with the lands they ruled over. He could not wait to see what the new ladies of his pack would wear as well as what Rin and his mother would be dressed in. His mating gift was safe in a separate room waiting to be presented to Kagome.


	36. XXXV

**A/N: I really do not feel like explaining what each of them is wearing. Okay for some reason I cannot put the links to how they are dressed in the chapter so if you want to see you will have to go to my profile and Also this chapter is pretty much just the introduction of the Ladies to everyone in the ball and Sesshomaru's reaction to how they look so please no negative reviews.**

XXXV.

It was finally time Jaken had cleared his throat and announced that the ladies of Sesshomaru's pack and his mate to be where waiting at the door to be presented. The whole room fell quite as they waited for each woman to make her entrance.

Jaken began his announcements with the current Lady of the West, "Now presenting Lady Sakura of the West mother of Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was fairly calm when he saw his mother a little shocked yes but completely unnoticeable.

Jaken continued, "Now presenting Rin-hime of the West adopted daughter of Lord Sesshomaru of the West."

Now Sesshomaru's shock was a little clearer with his eyes widened just a small bit hardly noticeable if you were not paying attention.

Continuing on Jaken announced, "Now presenting Lady Megumi ally to the West and new pack member of Lord Sesshomaru of the West."

After what he had seen so far Sesshomaru's eyes where still a bit wide and now his eyebrows had disappeared behind his bangs.

Jaken's voice rang out once again, "Now presenting Lady Sango adopted daughter of Lady Megumi."

Sesshomaru reaction to Sango's dress was the same as with Megumi's but Miroku had almost fainted when she had been presented. After seeing all of the others Sesshomaru was a bit nervous to be seeing Kagome he had no idea how he would react to the way she was dressed.

Jaken's voice called out proudly, "Now presenting Lady Kagome former Shikon Miko and now daughter of Lady Megumi and mate to be of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands!"

Everyone was shocked when they heard a thump and they saw that the almighty killing perfection ice Lord of the West Sesshomaru had fainted at the sight of Kagome. While Kagome and the other females of his pack where giggling.


	37. XXXVI

XXXVI.

Once Sesshomaru recovered from his fainting spell he growled. Kagome giggled as he glared at everyone around them he had nothing to worry about though since the only ones that would dare to laugh at him where the females of his pack. After the faint fiasco was pushed away the ball continued on as though nothing had happened at all. Kagome had been drug away by Lady Sakura and her mother to meet the other ladies of the lands. They were each complimented on their dresses and asked how they had come up with the designs.

Lady Sakura smirked, "I would have to give Lady Kagome credit for this as they were designed by her."

Lady Ai of the North smiled, "Perhaps I could convince you to design something similar for my daughter when it is time for her coming out ball. I have to say I am quite drawn to young Rin-hime's dress."

Kagome smiled softly, "I may be able to arrange something of the like Lady Ai."

Lady Ai bowed her head in thanks and Lady Ayame of the East pick up with a sly grin, "Lady Kagome I have to say that you did a wonderful job with the decorations."

Kagome blushed prettily, "Please Lady Ayame we are old friends there is no need for formalities between us is there? Thank you for the compliment but I could not take credit for it all I had a lot of help from the rest of the pack."

Lady Ayame grinned, "You are quite right Kagome but only if you simply call me Ayame as well. Kouga would be very happy to see we are getting along."

Kagome laughed at that, "You are very right on that point Ayame."

Lady Maya of the South looked at them curiously, "I am a little confused you two already know each other."

Ayame laughed as well as they explained their past. Once the story had been told all the other ladies joined in with their laughter.

Lady Maya spoke between giggles, "I can see that happening he is quite the hard headed one isn't he."


	38. XXXVII

XXXVII.

Sesshomaru made his way up to the front of the ball room and called for everyone's attention.

Once all was silent he began to speak, "This Sesshomaru thanks all of you for attending this ball to present the new members of this one's pack and to present this one's mate-to-be. Lady Kagome come and join me."

Kagome blushed but made her way to Sesshomaru and gave him a curious look.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smirk and turned back to the crowd gathered. "Lady Kagome has accepted this Sesshomaru's suit and will become this one's mate tonight. It is customary to present the mate-to-be with a mating gift before they become mated. This Sesshomaru will do this at this time."

He motioned to a servant to go retrieve Kagome's mating gift. The servant scurried off quickly to do what was expected of her.

After seeing to that he turned back to the crowd, "While we wait for Lady Kagome's gift this Sesshomaru will explain a few things about this gift. Lady Kagome is a kind and gentle lady that has always thought of others before herself. She even adopted a kitsune kit after he had been orphaned sadly he was taken from her."

Sesshomaru stopped here as the doors to the ball room opened and he saw a small red blur racing through the crowd. Kagome had not even noticed she was staring at Sesshomaru with curiosity shining in her eyes. Kagome jolted when she felt something barrel into her legs and looked down to see a small head of red hair latched to her legs. She held her breath as that little red head moved to look up at her. Emerald green eyes full of tears meet her tear filled gaze full of tears all of their own and with a wail of momma he was securely in her arms once again.

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since this story has been updated. I have some family things going on at the moment so my updates may be sporadic at this time again I am sorry about this but I will update at every chance I get.**


	39. XXXVIII

XXXVIII.

Once assuring herself that she was indeed holding Shippo she turned wide curious eyes onto Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave her a simple nod that she took to mean he would explain later. She smiled brightly and stood still clutching Shippo to her chest.

She looked at Sesshomaru still smiling brightly, "If I may be excuse for some air in the gardens Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru smirked he knew what she wanted and decided to go ahead a quietly explain it to her in the garden. With a nod he escorted her into the gardens along with Shippo neither noticed that the rest of their pack had followed them into the gardens. They took a seat on a bench under a sakura tree.

Kagome spoke lowly, "How is this possible Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirk and spoke just high enough for the rest of the pack that was hiding in the bushes could hear. "It took quite a while however I was able to find a witch that had a spell to restore life that was wrongly taken. She was hidden away deep in the mountains."

Kagome's eyes where wide as she listened intently to what he was saying. "You were able to find her but why is she hidden away?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Indeed I was able to find her. As to the reason to why she is hidden away would you not hide away if you had this type of spell?"

Kagome considered this for a moment, "Your right many people would be after her and as you said the spell only works on a life that was wrongly taken. If she was not able to bring someone back people would hold her accountable and try to harm her or even kill her. What did you give her to bring Shippo here back?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Indeed that is true which is why her payment is a home in the mountains behind the palace. This way she is protected and hidden from any that would seek her out."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Thank you Sesshomaru for everything."

Sesshomaru smirked and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "You are quite welcome Kagome. I am glad you like your gift and I am glad that the kit is now back with us."

Shippo grinned up at Sesshomaru, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru grinned at Shippo and gathered him into his arms, "Think nothing of it Shippo."

Shippo grinned and nodded his head then nuzzled back into Kagome's belly.

Sesshomaru looked up toward the windows of the ball room, "Perhaps we should return to the festivities."

With that they stood and made their way back inside. Sango and Miroku made their way over to Kagome and smiled brightly. Shippo jumped into Sango's arms to give her a hug. He did the same to Miroku then was introduced to Sakura and Megumi.


	40. XXXIX

XXXIX.

The festivities had come to a close just before midnight and Kagome was now pacing in Sesshomaru's bedroom nervously. When she heard the door open she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Sesshomaru placed a reassuring hand on her arm, "Calm yourself Kagome I will not hurt you."

Kagome nodded her head but did not calm, "I know you would not hurt me Sesshomaru but I am nervous. I am not sure I am ready to take this step."

Sesshomaru sighed he should have known she destroyed the room when she learned of their impending mating and now that it was here she was afraid.

He took her hand and led her to his bed, "You have nothing to fear Kagome I do not have to bed you at this time. However we will have to mark each other."

Kagome nodded her head, "I can handle that I am just not comfortable with the other part just yet."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I can wait until you are ready."

Kagome sighed, "I would like for us to get to know each other better before we take that step."

Sesshomaru gave her a soft smile, "I find that acceptable Kagome I would like to learn more about you as well. We will have to share a bed since we will be mated but I will not force you into anything intimate until you are ready."

Kagome gave him a bright smile, "Thank you Sesshomaru I appreciate your understanding how I feel about this."

Sesshomaru nodded as he ran the tips of his claws along her neck, "I believe it is time that I give you my mark Kagome then we should rest."

Kagome nodded her head then tilted her head to the left baring her throat to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ran his tongue along her neck and gently sucked on the spot where his mark would be placed. He knew that as soon as his fangs broke the skin between her neck and shoulder her instincts would take over and mark him as well. He focused all of his senses on her once more and once he was assured that she was completely calm once again he marked her. Feeling her fangs imbedded in him he knew that their mating was complete all except for the intimate aspect of it. They each pulled back and soothingly laved the place they had bitten with their tongues.

Kagome released a huge yawn, "I think I am ready to go to bed now Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I assumed you would be sleepy after the marking. It takes a lot of energy to complete a mating bond."

Kagome nodded her head and curled into his side as he lay them both down to sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
